


The Sin

by Joyschon



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Masturbation, Other, Shame on me, don´t hate me for this, i´m a perv, masturbating in a church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyschon/pseuds/Joyschon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a stormy night the young thief Jung Daehyun finds himself in a place that he had avoided for a long time, not knowing how to deal with the guilt that this place brings up in him he decides to sacrifice something, it is the least he can do to apologize for his sins, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sin

                                                                      

 

It was a stormy night, the streets empty and the sky pitch black while the wind was roaring through the branches of the trees. It was a night that gave everyone a reason to crowd inside the house and sit together for a while, while usually everyone was running around busy, in times like this there was no one that was crazy enough to stay outside...well no one beside those who had no other choice, just like Daehyun. The poor thief had no home, his bed was the cold ground out on the streets but he knew that tonight he wouldn´t get any sleep, if he would lie down now then he was sure he won´t wake up the next day because he would probably be lying underneath a fallen tree or just frozen to death.

Fighting against the wind that whipped his face with raindrops at full force he took step for step, trying to find a place to hide in. Finally, after 10 more minutes of struggling he reached it, the only place that would even welcome a streetrat like him, even though until now he had always avoided it, the church. Pulling the heavy door open he stumbled inside, soaked wet and panting while he looked around. It looked even more stunning from the inside, all the gold and decorations, angels and figures out of the bible, oh yeah, the horror book that people read to their kids on sundays, full of betrayals murders and science fiction.

Taking a few steps further inside he gulped, he felt like he didn´t belong here, after all the crimes he had commited, he had stolen from so many people. Could a thief even ask for forgiveness, well he had heard of so many people before that had asked for it and got it granted, but they always spoke about sacrificing something. But he had nothing to give, at least nothing that really belonged to him beside his body...well, that was something at least. But he wasn´t going to cut off a body part or anything as crazy as that so what else was there that he could do to sacrifice something of himself, maybe cutting his hair?. No, too easy and nothing that special even though the last time he did it had been years ago.

Thinking for a while he sat down infront of the altar, his eyes fixed on the cross infront of him, maybe he needed to do something that he never did before in order to satisfy god. Maybe he could do something that he had heard about from the women on the streets (prostitutes...) that had told him that it was the nicest thing that they have had xperienced before. They had been talking about their "friends" (clients) and had said that it had been their way to express their "love" towards the women and like that they showed that they wanted to do something for them as well. Maybe he could do just that to show that he was eager to do something for the one up there.

Taking a deep breath he looked around, just to make sure that he was really alone in the church but he couldn´t spot anyone and from the sounds he could hear he knew that the storm was still as raging as before. Fondling with his belt..well, it was more like a rag that was knotted infront of his ripped pants, he slowly placed it beside him on the ground and frowned, what was he supposed to do now again, oh right. Tracing his fingers downwards he blushed, so he was supposed to grab his..his dick now and..did they say pull on it or what had it been. Thinking for a bit he carefully wrapped his hand around his shaft, maybe he should just figure it out while doing it.

Lightly pulling on it he furrowed his brows, no, that wasn´t really right...was it stroking then? Leaving his fingers wrapped around his dick he started to move them, stroking up and down in a slow pace, soft gasps leaving his lips as he did so, it seemed to have some kind of effect on his body. Tightening his grip a bit he moaned, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment about the weird sound that just came out of his throat. Letting go of his dick his eyes widened, his dick was hard by now, standing up instead of falling limply like he was used to. Had he done it wrong maybe, was he crippled now? Well, this was a sacrifice after all so he could just as well just finish what he had started, the women said that in the end something white was supposed to come out of him so he only needed to reach that point and then he could stop. Also, it was kind of starting to feel uncomfortable, he felt hot and it hurt somehow so he wanted it to end quickly now. Running his thumb over the slit experimentally he shuddered, new sensations rushing through his body in the progress,he wondered if it was only feeling that good because it was a sacrifice or if it was always like this.

Panting, he didn´t even know if he was this wet because he was sweating or if it was still because of the drops of water that were running down his hair and falling onto his now exposed thighs as his pants had fallen down earlier. He was freezing but at the same time he felt as if he was going to melt, was he going to die like this, he couldn´t even figure out if right now it would bother him to die this way, he couldn´t stop his hand and he didn´t even attempted to stop anymore, all he wanted was for it to last..no, to end..or not? He was confused, his mind seemed to be clouded by a feeling that he had never experienced before, was it lust maybe? By now he wasn´t keeping his moans in anymore, his small form spread out on the cold floor he moved his fingers up and down his hurting erection in such speed it was hard to make out each one of them.

Feeling a weird knot forming inside his stomach he whipered, the precum that was running down his dick getting used as lube made it only easier to him in his progress of jerking himself into his very first orgasm. Moaning loudly he arched his back, his eyes closing shut the moment he got overrun by pleasure. Exhausted he laid back, trying to calm his breathing while he felt something hot running down his thighs, was it blood, no it was kinda sticky...Forcing himself to sit up he looked down on himself, he was a mess, a sweat and cum covered mess. His legs were still parted, his dick limp again (thank god xD) and he felt...satisfied...was this what it was like, to sacrifice himself to god? Slowly getting up he pulled his pants back up, not bothering to clean up as he had nothing with him to do that anyways and it wasn´t like his clothes had ever been clean before. Glancing at the cross again he blushed, the memories of the just finished sacrifice rushing back to his mind while he hurriedly took his 'belt' from the ground and knotted it tightly so it would hold his clothesin place before he rushed over to the door. Hesitantly pushing it open he glanced outside, the night was still ongoing but at least the storm had stopped. While he could just stay in the church he decided that it would be better to find another place for him to stay for the night. But one thing was for sure, this wasn´t the last time that he would come here to ask for forgiveness...


End file.
